Strange Ways of Love
by Mustang-Luver-101
Summary: 17 year old Rin is having some trouble at home. When Inuyasha finds out, he is upset and she has the feeling that he likes her, but she dosen't like him like that! Then she meets Sesshoumaru.... now everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Strange Ways of Love

Note: This story is made by Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag and Rin and Sesshoumaru LUVR! Note, this is also mostly going to be in Rins' POV!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Getting out

I screamed out in pain as my dad landed his hand on my right eye. That was definantly going to leave a bruise. But my dad didn't care, instead he just kept on hitting me with whatever object he could find. He didn't care if it was sharp, or hard, he just kept on hitting me with it. Ocasionally, he would kick me in the side, or my back. I wished he would stop. Unfortunatley, this wasn't the first time this has happened to me.

Ever since mom died, my dad has become a drunk and very abusive. I felt bad for him, but at the same time, I was starting to hate him. For the last few weeks, I have gone through this. Sadness, pain, and my dad was going crazy.

I have't told anybody about this, exept my best friend Sango. I knew that she wouldn't tell anybody, but that didn't mean she approved of this secret either. I closed my eyes tightly as my dad kicked me in the side.

The worst thing was, I was going to have to go to school. I actually wanted to go, but I would have to hurry up and clean up and try and hide my bruises and new cuts with make up. Usually, when I put the make up on after my dad had beat me, it would sting like hell. But I was not going to let people at school find out what was happening to me at home. They would just make it worse, by spreading horrible rumores about it and that would just make my problem much worse.

I didn't tell Kagome, because she would probably freak out and maybey she would even pass out or somthing, she would probably be pissed. One, because I didn't tell her in the first place, and two, she would probably want to kill my dad.

My dad finally walked off, and I sighed. I sat up, but then fell to the ground. My body hurt like hell. I wish I knew why my dad had become so abusive and drunk, and careless. He used to be so nice, and loving. He always use to go on walks with me and mom, but when she died, he was gone for a month, and then he came back. That was the worst night ever.... when he came back.

I was finally able to get up, and I walked to my room on wobbly legs. Crap, I was going to have to walk to school. I felt like shit, and I had no ride. A tear slid down my cheek and I fell to the floor again. I sobbed. Thats all I could do. I couldn't move and I was numb from the pain.

I heard pounding on my door, and I flinched. I hated that sound.

"Rin, hurry your ass up and get ready for school!" My dad shouted through the door.

"Y-Y-es, father." I spat.

Damn it, that was the worst mistake ever. I was glad I locked my door. I got up from the ground and sliped through the window, that was open a crack. I pushed it open all the way and slipped out of it.

* * *

When I hit the ground, I skid my hands on the cement and yeled out in pain. I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't care. I was just glad I was out of the house. I didn't know where I was going to go, but anywhere was better then the hell hole I was living in.

Then I got an idea. I smiled a bit and started heading to the west side of town. Thats where Sango lived. I felt a shiver go up my side and I wasn't sure if that was from the wind or if it was just me.

I was about half way to my friends house when I heard a low laugh. I froze. I know that was not my imagination, I definantly heard that laugh. I quickened my pace and I finally made it to Sangos' house. I sighed out in relief.

Hold on. What if she wasn't there? But then, she was slow at getting up in the morning, so maybey by a hopefull chance, she was still there. I nocked on the door and stood there for about five seconds before I nocked for a second time, this time I got an answer.

The door opened, and Sango appeared. When she saw me, she gasped. Did I really look that bad? How the heck was I going to explain this one? Oh shit, I was in trouble this time. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

"Rin, what happened to you?" Sango asked. She looked at me. It was the look that said, 'don't give me any bull shit.'

"Uh, my dad. Again." I explained.

I looked in the other direction so I wouldn't have to see her angry expression. I really didn't want to ask her If I could stay at her place, and pluss, her parents probably wouldn't let any person in there house, that had a crazy dad.

But I didn't have to ask the question. Sango sighed and looked down at me with fire in her eyes. There was a mix of determination in them to. I braced myself for what she said next. This was going to be hard!

"Rin, you are going to stay with me!" She said it as if she had decided and she didn't care what her parents thought. Which, that was probably right.

"But, your parents?" I asked.

What? There was no harm in trying right?

"I don't give a shit about what they say, you are staying with me even if I have to hide you!" Sango folded her arms across her chest, and that ment, it was end of conversation for her and for me, well, it was not going to be fun.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up and in some fresh cloths." Sango said, she grabbed me by the arm and drug me up the stairs and into her room. She got some cloths and then she drug me into the bathroom.

"Uh, can I get undressed by myself?" I asked.

What? Even though she was a girl to, I felt uncomfortable with another person watching me. I had so many bruises on my body, that it was embaressing, I didn't want anybody seeing them.

She seemed to understand. So, she put her cloths on the counter of the sink, and walked out of the bathroom so I could bathe in peace.

Once I was undressed I turned on the water and when I was sure it wasn't to hot, but not to cold either, I steppd into the tub and sunk down into the warm water and sighed. My hole body seemed to relax and I felt like falling asleep, but I didn't. Instead I clean myself up and was out of the bathroom in about an hour.

I felt a little better, but not quite. I still had to deal with school, and I was so not ready for it, or in the mood, but I had to go. I was also going to have to deal with Kagome next, and Inuyasha.

Oh joy! Not!

* * *

We where at school in about 10 minutes, and I groaned and sunk down lower into my seat in the car, when I saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting by the flag pole. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and he would glare at any guy who dared look at her.

I groaned.

Sango turned her head to look at me and I just shook my head before turning around and grabbing my back pack and getting out of the car. I looked at the ground- so nobody could see my eye.

There was a bruies there from when my dad hit me. I walked towards the flag pole and sat down.

"Hey Rin, whats up?" Kag asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I muttered.

I saw Kagome look at Inuyasha with a quizical look. Then, she walked in front of me and I had to look at her. Shit, she was standing right in front of me, and if I just sat there looking at the ground, I would be staring at her feet.

"Tell me the truth, please?" She asked, but she had a tight note in her voice.

"Ugh, fine my dad hit me again." I hissed, more like shouted.

Kagome went pale, and then she went red. How could someone change there expression that fast? She must've had lots of practice.

"He touched you? Let me see." Kag had a scary note in her voice, so I just let her look at my eye.

She gaped at me.

"Inuyasha, come here." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha grunted before getting up and walking over to where the too of us where sitting. I almost passed out when I saw his expression. His eyes flashed red, and then they where white and gold again, but his face was still filled with anger.

"Damn that bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha spat.

I looked down and a tear slid down my cheek. How much more of this was I going to have to take? I was getting so sick and tired of it all, that if I didn't get out, I didn't know what I was going to do.

I really needed to get out of this place. So, I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

But then, I bumped into a hard chest. Damn that hurt like hell. I looked up, and I gaped when I saw who it was. It was Sesshoumaru Takahashi, and he was standing there, glaring at me.

Oh shit.

I was in huge trouble now.

* * *

Whew! Finally done!

A/N: Please reveiw, we would appriciate it!

=3


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **Strange Ways of Love

A.N- This story was made by "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" and "Rin and Sesshomaru LUVR" :D  
Note: I guess we should have told you guys this earlier hehe oops!. The last chapter was made by "Rin and Sesshomaru LUVR" and this chapter is made by "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" XD  
Also: 'This writing' means thoughts :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own any Inuyasha characters! D: We wish we did! If we did we wouldn't change anything but make the Manga longer! :D

* * *

Chapter 2- The Invite

Sesshomaru's POV

It was a normal Monday morning for me. Get up, get ready, annoy my little brother, go to school, ignore everyone, go home, annoy my brother more, eat, homework and then sleep. Little did I know that this Monday would change my life forever.

I was walking towards my first class. When someone crashed into my chest. I glared down at the person. It was no other then Rin Noto. She was one of Inuyasha's companions.

As she stood there shocked. I looked her over. She was average height for a human, coming up to my chest. She was slim with wide hips, waist length dark brown hair, with full lips and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were her best feature.

"S-Sorry Sesshomaru" She stuttered with her teeth clenched. She was obviously mad about something.

"Watch where you are going next time!" I said emotionlessly. Just then I noticed her right eye was bruised. Not just her eye though. I also noticed she had quite a few bruises all over her body.

"Where did you get those bruises?" 'Why did I just say that? I don't care where she got them! She is one of my half-breed brother's friends! I am curious though' Before she could answer, I interrupted her.

"I don't care I am just curious." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you don't care then why should I tell you?" She spat as she stomped off.

Rin's POV

'What was that! I bump into him, say sorry, and he asks me what happened, almost like he cared, and then he ruins it by saying "I don't care I am just curious" Like what the **!' I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice that one of my friends had caught up with me.

"Rin! Hey Rin wait up!" I turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. Since he was a half demon. He was the fastest runner in our group.

"Are you ok?" He asked. 'At least he cares!'

"I am fine Inuyasha! Stop worrying about me!"

"I was not worrying!" I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for screaming match with him right now.

"Sure you weren't. Well I got to go to class, tell Kagome and Sango I will see them there."

"Wait! Can't we just wait for them and we can all walk to class? I hear them coming."

"No I want to clear my head right now sorry!" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Feh" I rolled my eyes, and headed towards my fist class, History.

I walked in, and sat at my usual desk. 'What am I going to do now that Inuyasha, and Kagome know about my dad?' Before I could finish my thought. I felt someone poking my arm. I winced in pain.

"Hey Rin! Have you seen Kagome today?" I stopped my self from rolling my eyes.

"No Hojo I haven't sorry." Hojo has liked Kagome since High School started. He has showered her in gifts, and asked her out many times. She politely refused each one, because she loves someone else. 'I don't know how Kagome puts up with this guy!'

"It's ok see ya later!"

"Ya see ya," I muttered. As he walked away I noticed Sango and Kagome had come in, and were walking over to their seats beside me. Sango sat on my left and Kagome on the right.

"Hey Rin are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Ya guys I am fine now, I just needed to clear my head that's all!" I told them, as I gave them a fake smile. Sango noticed this, and looked at Kagome, who seemed to get the message and nodded.

"Don't worry Rin. Me and Inuyasha wont tell anyone." Kagome said.

"And you can't do anything about it either ok? Please?" I gave her my best puppy dogface.

"Ahh fine! But if he really hurts you I am going to chop of his so called man hood!"

I giggled! "Kagome you sound too much like Sango!"

"Hey!" Sango yelled. Kagome and I giggled.

The bell rang, and class started. Before I knew it, we were packing back up to go to our next class. My next class was math. I had it with Inuyasha and Miroku. 'Great' I thought sarcastically.

"Bye!" Kagome, and Sango said as they started walking toward her next class.

"Bye!" I waved, as I started walking towards my math class. Just then I felt someone grope my butt.

"Miroku I am going to ask you nicely to remove your hand, before I remove it for you!"

"Sorry Rin! It's just that you have a really great butt, but not as amazing as Sango's. He said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "Then save that cursed hand for her!" I spat.

"Are you ok? You seem upset about something."

"I am sorry Miroku, I just don't feel well today," I said with a fake smile. 'I seem to use these a lot lately'

"Rin I already know about you dad. Remember you told me when I started dating Sango?"

"Oh ya sorry I forgot! I told you that I am out of it!" I giggled.

"Glad to have the old Rin back!" Miroku said as we walked into the classroom. Inuyasha was already there, and he waved us over.

"Hey guys!" He said with a smile.

"Hey" We replied as we sat down in our usual spots. I sat beside Miroku, and Inuyasha sat behind us.

My other classes went smoothly, and finally it was time for lunch. We sat in our usual spot, under the great oak tree in front of the school. Everyone was talking, and laughing except me. I was watching the clouds go by. Cloud watching was one of the only things that relaxes me.

"Rin"

'Hey that one looks like a bunny!'

"RIN!" Miroku yelled.

"WHAT! Can't you see I am busy!" I yelled right back at him. He put his hand over his heart, acting hurt.

"That hurt Rin!"

"Sorry Miroku. I guess I am just too stressed lately." I said looking at the ground.

"It's ok Rin. We were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out at Inuyasha's house with us tomorrow after school?"

"Hmm well I don't know…."

"Come on Rin!" Kagome interrupted "You need to get away from you dad, and have some fun!" Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Then it is settled. We will all go to Inuyasha's house tomorrow after school." Sango said taking charge of the situation.

Just then the bell rang.

"See you guys later!" I said while walking to my next class. I had my strong point next. English. I was in a higher class then my friends, because of my grades. The only bad part was that I had the famous Sesshomaru in my class. 'I am just going to have to ignore him.'

It was easier said then done. The whole class Sesshomaru was staring at me. Almost like he was studying me.

"This is just perfect!" I muttered under my breath. I glanced at Sesshomaru he was smirking. 'I guess he heard me. Stupid demon hearing!'

I walked into my room, and collapsed on my bed. My dad had to work late tonight. So I was lucky, after that mistake I made this morning. I rolled over a stared at the ceiling.

'I wish my old dad would come back. The one that used to play with me, and buy my gifts.' I sighed 'I don't want to live at Sango's house, because I don't want to make their happy family life miserable.'

I did my homework, then made dinner. I ate my share and put the rest in the fridge for my dad when he got home. I walked up to my room, and set my alarm.

'I wish someone could save me.' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

Little did I know, that my wish would come true.

* * *

A.N- So how did you like it? Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: **Strange Ways of Love

A.N- Hey guys, where back! Or I am back, cuz I needed to get this chapter finished, and I was stuck on it for a while, but I felt really bad about not updating! As you probably noticed, "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag," wrote the last chapter, and I am writing this one! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I also think I have some good ideas, plus it helps me to go off of chapter 2, which that makes it easier for me to write this! Oh and Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, thank you for making chapter 2 a lite chapter, now I can actually write this!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha!

My Authors Note: I have to tell you guys this, I changed my pen-name, it used to be 'Rin and Sesshoumaru LUVR,' but now it is 'Bella. Carlisle. love! Anyway, here is the chappie! We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: The party

Rin's POV:

When we got to Inuyasha's house, I groaned when I saw what was out in front of the house. It didn't look like we where just going to have a sleepover, it also looked like we where going to have a little party to. Kagome noticed my discomfort right away, and she smiled! She effing smiled! What the hell was _that _all about?

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad, we are just going to be going swimming and then we will hang out and watch some movies and stuff afterwards." She explained what we where going to be doing, and right when she said the word "simming," I immeadiatly fell into bigger discomfort, I didn't know how that was possible, but I had bruises, and I would have to be wearing a bathing suit!

"Uh, you know what, I don't really think I should go swimming with you guys." I said, shyly.

"W-oh." Kagome finally figured it out, and then she had a thoughtful look on her face.

_'Hm, I wonder what she's thinking.' _I wondered to myself. Actually, I think it was best that I didn't know what she was thinking.

"I got it!" She shouted happily.

I cringed. Yep, I definantly don't wanna know now.

"What?" I demanded.

"You can hang out with Sesshoumaru!" She squealed and clapped her hands happily.

Okay, I would rather bathed in acid then hang out with him! He was the one who said he didn't care about my bruises, but he was just wondering. He was probably looking for some gossip.

"Hell. no. Are you crazy, Kagome?" I asked.

"Why, whats so wrong with hanging out with Sesshoumaru?" She demanded.

There was no way in hell, I was going to tell her what happened. But I was going to tell her this, I was not hanging out with Sesshoumaru while the rest of the gang swam and had fun. I mean, its not like I was afraid of the water, I loved the water, but that was until I started getting beat by my dad, and when water came into the picture, that usually ment swimming.

"He's a jerk!" I admitted.

"How the hell do you know?" Kagome demanded, she looked at me curiously.

"Lets just say I had an unpleasant meeting with him at school." I answered.

"Did he hurt you?" She sudenly asked. She sounded like she was going to kill him if he had touched me, which he hadn't.

"No, I acsidently bumped into him, and he asked about my bruises." I admitted, there was no point in lying to Kagome.

Kagome looked like she was really going to kick someone's ass now, and I hated seeing her this worried, and because of me!

"You don't need to get pissed, Kag, he just asked about them, but its not like I told him." I muttered.

It seemed that Kag's whole body sighed with relife when I told her that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Rin." She warned.

I nodded. That was all I could do. I was so glad that I had people who did care about me, because some people had no-one. I don't think I would have coped if I had nobody there for me. I shivered as I thought that.

10 minutes later, we where pulling up into the drive way to Inuyasha's house. When we got there, I almost passed out. They where already sitting next to the pool area. Great, now what was I supposed to do?

"Rin, you look like your gonna pass out...whats up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

She sighed and then turned the car off and walked out the door. I sat there a few minutes, and then there was a tap on my window. I turned my head to see who it was and it was Kagome.

"You coming?" She mouthed.

I nodded and got out. There was no way in hell I was going swimming, not with my bruises out there where everyone could see them. I trusted my friends, I just didn't want them to see the bruises...

* * *

A/N: I know I left it off at a weird point, but after that, I was just stuck... I can't think of anything for them to do at the party... Anyway, hope you guys liked this chap! We hope you read and review!:D

Sorry it took so long for me to post it!


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Strange ways of Love

A.N: Hey everyone! I am back for my chapter :D "Bella. Carlisle. Love," did a great job with the other chapter :D Thanks for all the reviews :D For people who don't know I am "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" and it is my turn to write the chapter..

Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they did and we our two of those people. We don't own any Inuyasha characters. L

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Me and Kagome walked on to Inuyasha's porch. His house was huge! I never knew that Inuyasha was rich, but from meeting Sesshomaru. I knew he must have quite a lot of money, because Sesshomaru is stuck up and only cares about his reputation.

As Kagome rang the doorbell, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to be here at all. I was just going to ruin every ones fun.

"Hello you must be Kagome and Rin. I am Shiro. Lord Inuyasha's butler." A young man greeted us. He was quite tall around 6 feet. He had spiky brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes, which seemed to be looking Kagome over.

I rolled my eyes. I defiantly did not want to be here. I could not compare to Kagome's beauty. She has always been beautiful. Long shiny black hair, perfect body, perfect teeth, perfect everything! I felt like I was the moth and she was the butterfly!

"Yes we are" Kagome said. She was ignoring his roving eyes.

"Right this way then ladies. Lord Inuyasha is waiting for you." He said as he led us to the backyard. As we walked the beauties of this house distracted me. There were portraits of the family on the wall. I saw one of Sesshomaru and I nearly stopped in my tracks. I had to admit he was handsome, but too bad he is a jerk!

Shiro led us outside. I was amazed at what I saw there. To my left was a beautiful garden. I made a mental note to check it out later, and to my right was a path towards the pool. I groaned as I followed Shiro and Kagome. Shiro looked at me and gave me a confused look. I smiled back at him and then looked away. He just shrugged and kept walking.

"There they are!" I heard Sango call when we came in view.

"Took you guys long enough!" Inuyasha complained.

"Sorry Lord Inuyasha." Shiro bowed.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied as he dismissed Shiro. Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha on a lounge chair. She took off her shorts and t-shirt to show her green bikini.

"Come sit Rin." Sango called as she patted a seat beside her.

"Sorry Sango, but I am not going to be swimming. So…" Before I could finish Sango interrupted me.

"What?? Why not?" She demanded as she stood up.

"I don't feel comfortable you know with my bruises….." I trailed off looking at the ground. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh Rin! I am sorry for yelling at you I forgot. I was just hoping you would forget about it and just have fun today." Sango explained looking at the ground, clearly upset at herself for yelling at me.

"It's ok Sango." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Sango seemed to relax, and then I felt her tense.

"Pervert!" She screamed as she turned around and smacked Miroku. I giggled I actually giggled! It felt so good. Sango turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"See you are already having a great time!" She stated. I shrugged and then turned towards Inuyasha.

"Hey Lord Inuyasha." I teased. "Do you happen to have any books laying around?" I heard everyone start laughing. I looked around with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Inuyasha read? Haha. Every time he sees a book he runs away screaming." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him.

"We have a library Rin. If you want I ask Shiro to take you there." Inuyasha said still glaring at Miroku. Miroku gulped and then hid behind Sango.

I rolled my eyes and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"It's ok I am quite capable of finding it my self." 'No way in hell was I going to have that roving eyed pervert lead me around the house! And besides I want to check out that garden.'

"Ok Rin. Just don't get lost. My house is huge. Sometimes I get lost in it." Inuyasha warned.

"I wont see you guys later." I said as I turned towards the path we had just came from.

"We will come and get you after. Bye Rin!" Kagome called after me.

This was supposed to be easy right? Wrong!

'I have been wondering around this house for an hour already! By time I find the damn library, I will have to meet with Kagome and them again! Agh!! Where the ** is it!' I mentally cursed as I walked around another corner.

"I give up!" I mumbled under my breath. As I turned around I crashed into a familiar stone hard chest. I closed my eyes and waited for me to hit ground, but it never came. I open my eyes, and they went wide in shock as they met amber ones. It was the one person I didn't want to see beside my father… Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's POV (Earlier today)

I growled as I slammed my door. Luckily it didn't break. 'Why do I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, have to watch my half-breed brother and his friend's?' I thought as I looked out my window.

I saw are green car pull up to the house. I growled 'Great the rest of Inuyasha's companions have arrived.' I turned away from the window and sat down at my desk, not wanting to see who got out of that car.

I was reading a book called "The Fire demons" when an intoxicating scent hit my nose. It smelled like vanilla and flowers. I put my book down, and followed my nose. The scent was everywhere. Whoever had this scent was clearly lost.

The scent was getting stronger. I had to refrain myself from running the rest of the way. As I turned the corner I felt someone crash into me. The scent hit me full force and I subconsciously reached out and caught the person before he or she fell. I looked down and my amber eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Rin?" I asked not quite believing what I was seeing. In my arms was Rin. 'What is she doing wondering around? She is supposed to be with Inuyasha at the pool'

She stood up and brushed off invisible dust off her jeans.

"Sorry Sesshomaru. I will be going now." She said as she walked past me. Before she could walk any further I grabbed her wrist. She looked at her wrist and then at me.

"Yes?" She asked. 'What do I tell her? I don't even know why I did that! I just have this feeling that I don't want her to leave.'

"Why are you wondering around?" I asked emotionlessly.

"If you really must know. I was looking for the library." She said as she pulled her wrist from my grasp. I was surprised 'Wow this girl is strong.'

"Why are you looking for the library? You are supposed to be swimming with my half-breed brother."

"I don't feel like swimming." She stated as she started to walk away.

"You are going the wrong way." I called after her. I saw her stop and turn around. I smirked. 'She is so cute when she is frustrated. Wait did I just think that!?'

She walked back towards me and stopped in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants where is the library?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Then I motioned for her to follow me. I led her down the hall and then I stopped at a pair of double doors. I heard her mutter, "I was almost there!" I almost smiled at that, but I shrugged it off and turned around to look at her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she walked into the library. I followed her in, and watched her eyes go wide with amazement.

"Wow" was all she said as she looked around.

"Like what you see?" I asked her. She turned around and glared at me.

"Why are you following me?" She muttered. I didn't answer her. Instead I walked over to a shelf and started looking at the books. I saw her roll her eyes, before she went to look for her own book to read.

'I can't believe that the scent I was looking for, is no other than Rin's scent.' I watched her out of the corner of my 's POV

As I looked for a book, I couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru helped me. 'Maybe I was wrong about him.' I shook my head. 'What am I thinking? He is still a jerk! But still…' I looked over at Sesshomaru. He was sitting at one of the tables in the library, and was reading a book. I picked up a book. 'Harry Potter hmm seems interesting enough.'

I took the book, and walked over to the double doors, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I turned around and looked at him. He still was looking at his book.

"I am going to take this book, and go read it somewhere else." I said as I walked out of library. I walked down the hall 'I wish Sesshomaru would fallow me and make sure I don't get lost. Wait!' I shook my head yet again. 'What am I thinking? I don't need him! I can find it on my own. Ok so if I remember correctly I make a right turn here.'

I walked down hallway after hallway. I was about to give up when I saw a picture I recognized. 'I remember this picture. It is the picture of Sesshomaru I saw when I was walking with Shiro and Kagome.' I stepped forward, and studied the picture. 'He looks younger in this picture, and yet his face is still emotionless. Does he ever smile?' I asked myself as I started to walk toward the back yard.

I look to path to the left that led to the garden. I sat underneath a tree, and looked around. It was more beautiful then I thought. There were so many types of flowers I couldn't count. As I looked around I noticed that there was a part that was not done. I put my book down and walked over to it.

'It looks like someone was working on it, and then they just left. Everything is still here. The watering can, seeds, and shovels. I will finish it for them, I have nothing better to do.' I picked up the shovel and began digging small holes for the seeds.

Sesshomaru's POV

After Rin left I just kept reading my book, but I couldn't pay attention my mind was on Rin. After reading the same line three times, I closed the book and put it down. I sighed and looked out the window. My mind was on Rin. 'For some reason I can't get my mind off her. The bruise on her eye is almost gone, but I wonder how she got it in the first place. No Stop! This Sesshomaru does not care! I need to get my mind off her.' Just then a breeze blew through the open window. It carried a scent with it. I took a deep breath. It was the scent I loved. It was Rin's scent.

I walked over to the window and peered through it. I saw the garden below. I looked around, than I noticed something. The part of the garden that was unfinished. Was now dug up, and seemed to have seed buried in it. 'I wonder who did that?' I looked over at the old oak tree, and underneath it was no other than Rin. She was covered in dirt, and was fast asleep.

I felt the side of my lips go up. I put my fingers to my mouth. Yep I was indeed smiling. Not a 'I am going to kill you smile', but an actual smile. I was amazed at what this girl did to me. I walked over to the balcony, and jumped down. I landed in front of Rin silently. For some reason I felt protective over this girl, and I couldn't let anything hurt her. I looked down at her. She looked beautiful when she was asleep. Her dark brown hair blew into her face from the wind. I subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear.

I heard footsteps approaching. I sniffed the air. 'Damn that Inuyasha!' I jumped back onto the balcony.

Rin's POV

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream, when I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes, and saw Kagome kneeling beside me, and the rest of the group standing behind her. I sat up.

"Oh hey Guys," I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Hey Rin it's time to go." Kagome said.

"Really? Already?" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"Ya it is already 7:30" Inuyasha said. I froze '7:30? Shit! My dad is going to kill me!'

"Rin are you ok?" Kagome asked looking worried.

"I am fine." I lied. "Lets get going then." I started walking towards the house. I heard Kagome say, "Bye guys see you later." And then she ran to catch up with me.

When I got home, I silently walked to my room, not wanting to get caught by my father.

"Rin" Damn it!

"Yes father?"

"Come here."

"Coming" I called to him. I walked into the living room and he was sitting on the couch.

"Rin. What is your curfew on school nights?" He asked me while looking at the TV, which was turned off.

I gulped. "7:00 Sir."

"And what time is it now?" He turned to looked at me.

"7:45" 'Damn it! This isn't good he is pissed.'

"Well I think I should teach you a lesson then." He said as he got up, and walked towards me.

I looked into his eyes. All I saw was pure evil. When he was in front of me. He backhanded me in the face. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"So what time will you be home next time by?" He asked.

"7:00" Was all I managed to say before I was thrown against a wall. The head bounced off the wall. I reached up and touched my head. I winced in pain. I slowly got up and walked to my room. I closed my door, and walked into my bathroom. I looked at my hand that had touched my head. There was blood on it. 'Damn it! I am never going to hear the end of this when I get to school tomorrow!' I bandaged my head, brushed my teeth, put my pyjamas on and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

A.N- When I was half way done this I realized something. The beginning doesn't make sense. In the last chapter Rin said she could see the pool area. She could see the pool area, but there was a fence in the way so they had to go through the house.

I hoped you liked it! Until next time! Take care! :D

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag

There is a line after this sentences:  
"We will come and get you after. Bye Rin!" Kagome called after me

"I am fine." I lied. "Lets get going then." I started walking towards the house. I heard Kagome say, "Bye guys see you later." And then she ran to catch up with me.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Story: Strange ways of Love

A.N: Hey guys! I'm here for this chapter, it's my turn to write! Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, did a great job on the last chapter! I hope you guys give us nice reviews!

Disclaimer: Sadly.... we do NOT own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay, I am going to use a song called "Numb," and its by Linkin Park, I am using it so it will help explain the way Rin feels when her dad hits her.

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions and feelings

Rin's POV:(Early in the morning)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_  
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I sighed and hoped that I would at least be able to get out of the house without my dad hiting me. But with my luck, that probably wouldn't happen. 'I wish I had someone who loved me.' I thought sadly. I jumped when I heard a loud nock on my door.... and when I say loud, I mean if I didn't get it it, I would probably have no door. I jumped up from my bed and ran over to the door. When I opend it, I sudenly wished I hadn't..... But then that would only cause more trouble.

"Get your ass up, bitch!" My dad snapped before hitting me across my cheek. I held back a yelp, and my dad just glared at me with hatred before he left.

When he left my room, I slid to the floor and started crying. I suddenly regreted not taking up Sango's offer, but I also didn't want to be a burden to her or her family. My mother taught me to **_never _**be a burden... no matter what.

After about an hour of just sitting there on the floor, I finally got up and walked over to my closet and scanned it before finally deciding on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat pants. When I was dressed, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I brushed out my hair, but first I had to take off the bandages, I was not going to go to school with those on my head..... no matter how much it hurt, it would only tell people that I got beat at home.

'Damn, my life is hell.' I thought angrily.

I was done getting ready and I already had my stuff ready for school. I packed up all my school stuff last night. I ran down the hall and out the door, not bothering to eat. I didn't want another encounter with my dad.

The school was a 3 miles from the house and I usually always walked, unless my friends picked me up. But this morning I walked. I wanted to.... I wanted to clear my head and think by myself without my friends.

But sudenly, I missed them....

I wished they where here..... I wished they where here to tell me everything was alright....even though I knew it was a lie.

An hour later I was at school and Inuyasha was instantly at my side. I blinked, shocked. Damn, I hated it when he used his demon speed and did that to me!

"Where did you get those bruises?" He demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know." I snapped.

But then I instantly regreted being so harsh.

I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.... my dad...." Was all I had to say before he nodded his head sadly and put a comforting arm around me.

_[Chorus]_  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV: _

I felt like growling. How dare that jerk hit her!? I wanted to tell her how I felt so I just got straight to the point. If she rejected me, I was still going to stay with her.... even if it hurt like hell to do it.

"Rin..... I have to tell you somthing." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you."

She froze and then took a deep breath before even saying anything. " I love you to Inuyasha, but just not like that, I love you more like a brother."

"Oh." Was all I was able to say. I was really hoping that she would return my feelings, but then again, why would she? I was a half breed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.... I really am, but I have to go." She stuttered before taking off running.

I slid to the ground and pulled on my hair in frusteration....

'This was wonderful, just fucking wonderful!' I thought to myself, bitterly.

* * *

Rin's POV:

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_  
_Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

I ran from him as fast as I could. I really wished I had the same feelings for him, I felt so bad for leaving him there like that! 'Somebody, just kill me now.' Whilst I was thinking, I ran into someone.... 'Ugh!' I thought.

"Oof." I huffed, before closing my eyes and waiting for the impact, but none came. Instead, I felt two warm arms around my waist. I opend my eyes and when I saw who it was, I blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, and thanks." I muttered. I hoped that Sesshoumaru didn't see it.

He didn't see that, but I guess he saw my bruises because he hissed. "Who is the man who hit you?"

I looked at him, shocked. "How- how do you know?"

"I can smell a man on you, Rin." Sesshoumaru stated, calmly.

"No one hit me, thanks." I tried to tell him, but his eyes flared and I sighed, there was no way out of this...

"My dad... okay, happy?" I demanded, tears where streaming down my eyes by now.

_[Chorus]_  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too_  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

He just stood there and stared at me. I wanted to jump out of his arms and run, but I coudn't, I was numb. My whole body was numb, and the places where I had my bruises hurt.

"We're leaving, I am taking you to my house." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Hold on, you can't just ditch school!" I said, feeling like a hypocrite. Great.

"School hasn't even started yet, so technacly... I'm not ditching." He replied.

"Okay...." I drug out the word.

"Just hold on, tight." Was all he said before he speed through the school and into the streets.

When we got to his house, I gasped. Damn him, and his demon speed! He put me down and let me walk, but when I swayed on my feet, he held onto my sleeve... what now he didn't want to help me the right way? He was really a jerk.

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a beautiful voice at the front door.

"Sesshoumaru, who's this?" Was the last thing I heard before I passed out from exhaustion...

* * *

A/N: Hey I am done! Heehee, a cliffy. I hope you guys liked this chappie! I do not own the song, Linkin Park does! I hope you guys review!:D


	6. Chapter 6

__

Story: Strange ways of Love

A.N: Hey It's "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" I am soo sorry that you guys had to wait so long! I had so much stupid homework, and stuff happen. I am 15 now yay! My birthday was April 30th. I really liked how "Bella. " did her chapter: D Thanks for all the reviews. Here is my chapter :D 'This writing' Is thoughts

Disclaimer: We don't own Fluffy or any other Inuyasha characters L

Chapter 6: Confusion and Kindness

Kagome's POV

"Bye mom, and thanks for the ride."

"Bye honey. Have a good day at school." My mom called after me.

"I will."

'Today is the day. I am going to tell Inuyasha, how I feel.' I was walking towards the school, when a flash of silver went by. 'Where is Sesshomaru going? And why is Rin with him? Hmm I'll ask Inuyasha about it.' I walked over to the great Oak tree, and found Inuyasha underneath it.

"Hey Inuyasha." I called to him. He didn't even look up. 'What is the matter with him?'  
As I got closer, I noticed that his hair was in his face. He looked like a hurt puppy.

"Hey Inu. Whats wrong?" I asked, as I sat down beside him. He didn't answer, so I put my arm around his shoulders, and tried again.

"Whats wrong Yasha. You can tell me."

"Nothing" He muttered, as he shook my arm off.

"Come on Inu. You can tell me."

"Nothing Wench" He said in a harsh tone.

"Inuyasha. Please tell me whats wrong."

"Why do you care?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Because you are my friend, and I care about you." I said looking into his golden eyes. I could see pain, and hurt in them.

"Feh. No you don't. You just feel bad for me, because I am a filthy half-breed." He said looking away.

"Who said you are a filthy half breed?" I nearly yelled.

"No one."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because no one loves a half breed." He yelled at me. He stood up, and turned his back to me. Arms crossed.

I got up, and put a hand on his shoulder. "People love.."

"No Kagome. They don't" He interrupted me.

"Yes they do." I yelled.

He spun around, and looked me in the eyes again. "Who Kagome. Who loves a fucking Half-br.."

"Me." He just stared at me.

"Kag.."

"No Inuyasha. I am fucking done with this. I love you, and I am your friend, but yet you won't tell me whats wrong." I said tears streaming down my face. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Kago.." I held my hand up to stop him.

"Bye Inuyasha." I said, as I walked away.

Inuyasha's POV

I watched Kagome walk away. 'This isn't my fucking best day. First Rin and now Kagome. Does the world hate me!' I saw Sango run up to Kagome, and give her a big hug. I could smell Kagome's tears. 'I am sorry Kagome. I should have realized your feelings earlier. I will make it up to you. I promise.' I saw Sango glaring at me. I gulped 'Shit.'

Rin's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was laying on a king sized bed. It had dark blue sheets.

"Where am I?" I asked my self.

"You are in my room." A voice said. I looked to where the voice came from, and there stood Sesshomaru. He was leaning against his wall, arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru? What am I doing here?" I asked him, as I sat up. He walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"You fainted as soon as we got here." He said not looking at me.

"Why am I in… We are going to miss school!" I shouted standing up. I winced in pain, and fell over. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and put me back on the bed.

"Stupid human. Your wounds are too serious for you to move. Izayoi called the school, and she told them we aren't going to be attending today." He said in an emotionless tone.

'Stupid human? That's a first.' "Who is Izayoi?"

"Inuyasha's human mother." He replied in a disgusted voice. 'What does this guy have against humans? If he doesn't like them, then why is he helping me?'

Sesshomaru's POV

'I hate humans. They are so weak and pathetic. I especially hate Izayoi. How could father choose her as a mate?'

I looked down at Rin. She was looking at me. Her chocolate eyes were filled with confusion. 'Rin is different though. I will admit that, well not out loud. She is strong, and she puts up with the beatings her father gives her. If I was her I would have left a long time ago, but then again I am a demon.' I was staring at her, when I heard her stomach growl. I almost let a small smile grace my lips, but I held it back. I stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard her ask me.

"I am going to get some food for you." I replied still walking towards the door.

"Why are you helping me?" I stopped in my tracks. 'Why am I helping her? Could be her intoxicating scent? Her strong personality? Could I be falling in love… NO this Sesshomaru does not love! Especially not a human!'

"Your different" Was all I said, as I walked out of the room.

Rin's POV

I watched Sesshomaru, as he walked out of the room. 'Your different' His words were running through my mind. 'What did he mean by that? How am I different?' I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

I tried to sit up, but when I felt my head pound I laid back down. 'Not a good idea, hmm maybe some sleep will help.' I closed my eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I felt something cold, and wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes, and pulled whatever was on my forehead off. I looked at it. It was a washcloth. I put it back on, and looked around the room. I saw a bowl, of what looked like soup, beside me. I took a deep breath. It smelled delicious.

"Sesshomaru made that soup." I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked at the doorway, and there stood a beautiful woman, with a first aid kit in her hands. She had long waist length black hair, and rich dark brown eyes.

"I didn't know he could cook." I said, as I watched her walk over to me, and sit on the corner of the bed.

"Yes he can, and quite well if I might add." She stated, as she helped me sit up.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked innocently

"Sure" She replied, while putting a new bandage around my head.

"Why does Sesshomaru hate humans?"

"I guess that's my fault really" She replied looking down. Her hands were in fists. I turned around to face her.

"His father left his mother for me. Sesshomaru was upset about it, even though he didn't show it. When Inuyasha was born, he became cold. Always in his room, never wanting to talk to anyone." Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's all my fault…" She trailed off, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh it's ok," I said in a soothing voice. I put my hands, on hers. "It isn't your fault. Sesshomaru's father couldn't help, but fall in love with you. You are a very kind and beautiful person. I think Sesshomaru is just mad, that his father's happiness came from you, and not his mothers."

"Thanks Rin. You don't know how much that means to me." She pulled me into a hug, but she was careful of my cuts and bruises.

"Your welcome" I smiled, and hugged her back. We broke apart when we heard yelling down stairs.

"Inuyasha's home" Izayoi stated. 'School is over already? Wow time really does fly! I better go talk to Inuyasha. I feel bad for leaving him like that at school.' I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jello. Izayoi caught me and helped me stand.

"You shouldn't be walking yet sweetie." Izayoi told me.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha, it is very important." I explained. Izayoi nodded, and helped me walk. We walked towards the yells, as we got closer I heard what they were yelling about.

"Why is Rin here you bastard?" A voice yelled. It sounded like Inuyasha

"That is none of your concern half breed." The other voice replied harshly. Obviously Sesshomaru.

"It is my ** conceAnimeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag  
Yesterday, 4:06pmmore The last sentence of the last email if it doesn't show is "It is my fucking concern! She is my friend." Inuyasha spat.

"You obviously don't take good care of your friends Inuyasha, because she is being abused by her father!"

"You think I fucking didn't know that? And why do you care Sesshomaru? I thought you hate all humans?" Inuyasha questioned. I let go of Izayoi, and walked into the room that they were in.

"What are you guys fighting about?" I demanded.

"Rin are you alright? Did this bastard hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"I am fine Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru took good care of me." I reassured him.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked away, his cheeks I little red. "Hn"

'Wow Sesshomaru embarrassed? That isn't something you see everyday.' So what were you guys fighting about?" I asked again.

"Why are you here Rin?" Inuyasha questioned. Completely ignoring my question.

"It is a long story actually." I said rubbing the back of my neck out of embarrassment. My cheeks tinted red. I explained to Inuyasha what happened and how I got here, but I left out the conversations I had with Sesshomaru, and Izayoi.

"So let me get this straight. My brother kidnapped you from school?" Inuyasha asked me, his hands were in fists."

"Not exactly Inuyasha you see…."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, as he lunged towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved out of the way, and Inuyasha smashed into the wall. Leaving a dent in it.

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru again, this time he was able to hit him in the gut. Inuyasha smirked quite proud of him self. Sesshomaru just punched him in the face, and Inuyasha went flying into the wall. Inuyasha stood back up, and growled.

"Is that all you got?" Sesshomaru just ignored him, and waited for his next move.

"Please" I whispered, as I said that my legs turned into jello again. I passed out. When I awoke, I was being carried bridal style by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was walking beside him. He looked pissed. I wasn't sure if it was, because of the fight or because Sesshomaru was carrying me. I subconsciously snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

I felt Rin snuggle closer to me. I mentally smirked. It felt so right to have her in my arms. Inuyasha was walking beside me. He was upset, because I was carrying Rin and not him.

Flashback

I waited for Inuyasha's next move. 'Does he really think he can beat me? How pathetic!'  
"Please" Rin whispered. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Her legs started to wobble, and she collapsed. I was at her in a flash; I caught her before she hit the ground. Inuyasha was at her side, soon after me. I lifted her up bridal style, and began walking back towards my room.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am taking Rin, back to my room…."

"YOUR room? Why is she going to YOUR room?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because half breed. She was there before, and the guest rooms are being renovated."

"What about my room?"

"Inuyasha. You can't find anything in YOUR room, let alone your bed."

"Feh. At least let me carry her." Inuyasha said, his arms were trying to grab Rin from me. I felt like growling. 'Why do I feel so protective over this girl?' I looked down at Rin and smirked.

"No"

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"She is holding on to me." I showed him, that Rin was holding on to my shirt. He growled and looked away. 'Serves him right! He can't take my Rin away from me. Wait My Rin? Where did that come from?'

Flashback end

I opened my door, and closed it on Inuyasha. He growled and then walked towards his room. I smirked and walked towards my bed. I placed Rin on my bed. I tried to get up, but then I realised I couldn't. I looked down, and saw Rin still had her death grip on my shirt. 'I can't wake her, and I can't get her off me with out waking her. I guess there is only one option left.' I climbed into bed next to her. I made sure I didn't wake her, and I laid down. She snuggled closer to me, for warmth. Her intoxicating scent filled my nose. I took a deep breath. For some reason I didn't want her to wake up, and just stay like this with me forever. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist. I sighed deeply, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N- There you go! Hope you like it! My dad is such an ass! Agh! He drives me crazy!

Anyways Thanks for the reviews! :D

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag


	7. Chapter 7

__

Story: Strange ways of Love

A.N: Hey, It is my turn to write this next chapter, so yeah, Anime roxs Rin-sess and Inu Kag, did an exelent job on her chapter for our story! Hope we get some reviewes!

Thanks: Thank you all who reviewed, (you know who you are)! Anyway, here is the chapter!

* * *

_Memorie's and strange feelings_

Rin's POV

Rin woke up and felt really hot, She threw the blanket off her and when she hit somthing, she screamed and looked on the other side of the bed to see Sesshoumaru lying there next to her, with his arms around her and he was awake now and he was staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. Then somthing crossed her mind that made her look down and make sure that all her cloths where still on and they didn't **_do _**anything.

When she was sure that she still had them all on and she wasn't sore, she sighed with relief and gave Sesshoumaru an apolojetic look before getting up. Then, she realized, that she hadn't gone home that night and she new she was going to be in deep shit when she got home with her dad.

But then she didn't want to go home so she decided 'what the hell, I might as well stay, besides it would be rude if I left now.' Sesshoumaru scooted to where he was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Should I get you somthing to eat?" He asked.

Rin was about to say no, when her stomach growled and she sighed. So instead of saying no, like she planned, she just nodded her head.

"What would you like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Anything you have." Rin said politely.

Sesshoumaru just nodded before walking out the door. Great, now she was alone. She hated it when she was alone, whenever she was, she would end up thinking about her childhood and how her dad was so much nicer, so much more respectful.... and he wasn't a drunk.

She remembered how her mom was killed in a car reck, and she had come home to find out. That was the worst part ever, her dad was a mess, and after he told her, he took off for a week. The moment he came back, that was the first time he hit her. Her eyes closed and she remembered the whole thing clearly.

Rin's Flashback:

_Rin sighed and she collapsed onto the couch and closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she shivered. She missed her mom so much. Even though her mother has only been dead for a week, it has felt like a whole century, and she missed her mom like crazy._

_She has been so alone, there was no one but her in the huge house, her dad has been gone for exactly too weeks now and she hasn't seen him since the day of her moms acsident. She sighed again and got the remote to the T.V. She didn't feel like watching anything, but it was way better then just sitting there. She turned the T.V on an started flipping through channels._

_When she heard the door open she jumpe up off the couch and ran to the kitchen, where the front door was. The moment she saw her dad, she gaped at him, he was all cut up and he had a bruise on his left eye._

_He glared at her and when Rin saw the beer can in his left hand, she gulped. 'Great this cannot be good.' Rin thought._

_"What are you staring at, bitch?" Her dad demanded._

_"N-nothing." Rin stammered._

_"Stop lying to me!" He shouted._

_When he took a step forward, Rin took a step back and when he launched himself at her, she fell to the ground and nocked over a glass vace. She screamed when she felt glass cut her skin._

_Her dad slapped her and when he saw her lying on the floor and bleeding, he walked off and fell onto the couch, leaving Rin in a helpless condition on the floor. Glass was everywhere and there was also a lot in her legs, and she also had some in her arm._

_Great, now what was she supposed to do? 'Oh wonderful, I guess I am going to have to go to the hospital.' Rin thought._

_She limped into the other room and called the hospital. When they finally answered, she felt like blacking out, but when they asked her what was wrong, she told them that she fell on some glass that had fallen off of the counter._

_By the time she told them where she lived, she had passed out and the phone was hanging from the cord on the side of the wall..._

Rin didn't even realize she was crying when Sesshoumaru leaned down in front of her and used the tip of his finger to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing, just thinking of my mom and dad thats all." Rin answered back, she sniffed back another sob, and when she smelt what he made for her, her stomach growled and she looked aound the room, anxiously.

"The food is on the counter, do you want to be alone while you eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Rin answered, a little to quickly.

He gave her a strange look before nodding and sitting down next to her. She grabbed the food on the counter, and started scarfing down the food, she hadn't eatin for too days and she was _starving! _Sesshoumaru sat there and watched her eat, with an amused look in his eyes.

"So, I take it you like it?" He asked.

The only thin Rin could do was nod, she had food in her mouth, so she couldn't really answer him, and she didn't want to look like a slob. He smirked and the looked like he wanted to ask her a question.

"So, why where you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked, warily. He didn't like it when girls cried, he didn't know what to do... he didn't know how to comfort them.

"Uh, I was thinking of when my dad hit me." Rin answered, there was no point in lying, he had already saw her crying.

"Oh, is that why you came here in such bad condition?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"yes." Rin answered with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru nodded and felt like ripping somthing apart. If he _ever _saw her dad hit her, he would deal with him all by himself, without calling the cops. But then he would get put in jail, so not a good idea, maybey he would just get stuck calling the cops after all.

"Um, Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Rin asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah. Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah. But there is no need for you to carry it downstairs because I am coming down with you." Rin muttered.

"Oh, okay." Sesshomaru answered.

* * *

He held out his hand and helped her up off the bed and they both headed down the stairs together, hand in hand, ready to see the rest of the family.

* * *

A/n: Whew, this is the second time I have had to write this chapter because my computer was being a jack ass and it was freezing every time I tried to do somthing, so I had to exit out of here and when I got back on the next day, I had to write it all again, but even though I was pissed at the computer the time it wasn't working and didn't save my first write up on this, I have to say I like this one better then the first one.

But I was still mad at the computer for being a jack ass!

Sooo, anyway, now that I am done rambling, here is the chapter, and I hope you guys R&R, and I hope you like it, (considering how long you had to wait for it).


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Strange ways of Love

_A.N: Hey everyone! Please don't hate me! I am soo sorry that it has almost been a month since ".love" updated, and put her chapter on. I just have been so busy lately! I had my dance recital, and too much stupid homework! Schools over! So now I can write, and not keep you guys waiting! Enough about me.. On with the chapter! 'This writing' is thoughts._

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters, except ones we create. Sorry Sesshomaru, I would have put you with Rin, before I ended the show : P

Special Shout out: To "mushu95" for translating our story into Norwegian! Thanks :D If any readers are Norwegian, or know someone who is. Please check out her profile, and our translated story. She would like to know if she translated it right, Thanks :D

Chapter 8: I should have just stayed in bed.

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru, and I walked into the living room together. I saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up at us, and then his eyes looked down, and in between us. I heard him growl, so I looked down, and I saw that me and Sesshomaru were holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed. 'Why do I feel sad now? We aren't dating or anything, and yet I long for him to hold me hand, and for him to kiss me with those kissable lips of his, and…Hold up! What the fuck! Why am I thinking this! He is Inuyasha's brother, and he hates humans! He would never go out with me! Even though I like him! Wait. Did I just admit that? Okay, I do like him, but I think I am just wasting my time.' I sighed at that thought, and the two brothers gave me a confused look.

I blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "So how was school yesterday, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha met my gaze, and quickly looked away. 'When I said that, I saw hurt in his eyes. Oh Inuyasha what happened?' When he didn't answer me. I walked over, and sat beside him on the couch. I put a hand on his shoulder, and I could have sworn that I heard low growl come from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, what happened? I can tell you are upset. Please tell me!" I begged.

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha, what happened? I can tell you are upset. Please tell me!" Rin begged. 'She sounds just like Kagome did yesterday. I wish I could tell you Rin, but my stupid brother is here.' I glared at Sesshomaru, hoping that Rin would understand why I wasn't talking. She followed my glare, and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, could you please leave us for a couple minutes?" Rin asked. I turned to Rin, to tell her not to waste her breath on my brother, but Sesshomaru cut me off before I had a chance.

"Fine, but hurry up. I need to take you home." He said, and then turned and headed out of the room. I sat there, mouth wide open in shock when he said that. 'Why is he listening to Rin? Don't tell me that bastard has feelings for her now! She is mi…NO she isn't! Kagome is! But Rin is still my friend. I don't want that bastard hurting her!' I sighed before turning towards Rin.

"So you want to know eh? Feh, well here is how yesterday went for me."

Rin's POV

I sat there patiently, while Inuyasha told me, what happened yesterday. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see that pain in his eyes. 'Oh Inuyasha, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!'

When Inuyasha finished, I grabbed him, and pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh Inuyasha" I cried. I could feel tears in my eyes. "I am so sorry, that I couldn't return your feelings. It's just that, I see you more as a brother to me, and I knew Kagome liked you from the start. So I didn't…. I just… I am sorry." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me, and returned the hug.

"Rin, its ok now. It was stupid of me not to see Kagome's love for me. It was right in front of my eyes, and yet I was blinded to see it. Please don't take it upon your self for what happened. I will settle things with Kagome, and everything will be all right. I promise." I sniffled, and then nodded. I pulled my self out of the hug, and saw Sesshomaru standing at the door. He glared at Inuyasha. 'I wonder why he is glaring at Inuyasha?' As I thought this, I noticed that he was now staring at me. 'Is it just me or do I see concern in his eyes? I wonder why? Shit! I forgot I was crying! I must look horrible!' I quickly wiped away my tears, and stood up.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked, with a fake smile plastered to my face. He nodded, and headed towards the door.

"Bye. Inuyasha, See you at school Monday." I said, as I gave him a hug. I took a deep breath before following Sesshomaru out the door.

Later after Sesshomaru, had dropped me off, and gave me a stern warning. "If your dad lays a finger on you. Call me." I was relaxing on my bed, because my dad wasn't home, and I was staring at my ceiling. It had glow in the dark star stickers on it. 'I remember when me, and my mom put those up. That's one memory I will never forget.'

Flashback

An eight-year-old Rin was lying on her bed, and was staring at her white ceiling. 'My ceiling is so plain. I want to be like the other children, and have my ceiling colourful!' She sighed. Just then there was a knock on her door, and beautiful woman stuck her head in.

"Rinny honey, I have a surprise for you!" She said, as she stepped into the room. She had a grocery a bag in her hands.

Rin jumped off of her bed, and ran towards the woman. "What is it Mommy?"

The woman laughed, at her daughter's actions. "Glow in the dark star stickers!" Rin squealed, and gave her mom a hug. "Thank you Mommy!"

Her mom laughed, and handed over the grocery bag to her daughter. "Lets put them on your ceiling now."

"Yay!"

~10 minutes of giggles later~

Rin and her mom were lying on Rin's bed. Looking at Rin's newly decorated ceiling.

"Mommy, my ceiling is so pretty now!" Rin said, as she curled up next to her mother.

"It is, and you want to know the best thing about it?"

"What?"

"You can always see the stars, even if it is cloudy outside! Good night Rin" Her mother said, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Mommy."

Flashback End

I felt tears in my eyes, so I wiped them away. I really miss my mom, but I have to be strong just like she would have wanted me to be. My stomach grumbled. I giggled softly, and headed down stairs to find some food. I took some left over rice balls from the fridge, and sat down in front of the TV. 'It is so peaceful around here without my dad' Just then my phone rang, and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rin? It's Sango."

"Oh hey Sango!"

"Where were you yesterday, and today? I was calling your cell, but you wouldn't pick it up!"

"Oh sorry Sango. I turned my phone off."

"Oh.. So where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"Well what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Want to come over, and hang out with me and Kags?"

"Sure."

"Alright, see you at noon."

"Ok. Bye Sango!"

"Bye Rin"

I hung up the phone, and walked back towards the TV. 'This weekend is turning out to be a good one.' I finished my meal, and headed back upstairs. I took a long hot shower, to relax my sore body. It felt so good! After the shower, I put my pyjamas on, they consisted of a pair of black shorts, and a grey shirt that said, "Zzzzzz" I climbed into my twin sized bed, and I was soon fast asleep.

I reached Sango's house at exactly noon the next day. 'I wonder where my dad is? He didn't come home last night.' I shrugged 'Oh well' I walked up to her door, but I didn't get a chance to ring or knock, because Sango opened the door, and pulled me in. It took me a moment to process what just happened. When my mind finally caught up, I looked at Sango. She looked distressed.

more next email...Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag  
Yesterday, 9:11pm"Sango, whats wrong?" I asked. Sango sighed, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, her face had changed from distressed to determine.

"Lets go," she grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the living room. I winced at the steal grip she had on my arm. 'Kami! She has a fucking hard grip!'

"Make things right!" She said, in a harsh tone, as she pushed me into her living room. She shut the door behind me. 'I wonder what she ment? Make what right?' I rubbed my arm, the one she had her grip on, as I walked further into the room. I noticed Kagome sitting on the couch. She was curled up in a ball, and she was shaking.

I ran over to her, and put pulled her into a hug. "Shh, Kagome it's ok. What happened?" I asked in a soothing tone. She didn't make a move to return the hug, but started talking.

"Inuyasha was upset yesterday." She started, "And he wouldn't tell me what was wrong… I later figured out what was wrong." She sat up, and stared right into my eyes. I could see anger and pain in those chocolate brown eyes. "YOU MADE HIM UPSET! SO UPSET THAT HE COULDN'T TALK TO ME, AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME!" She yelled, and all I could do was gulp and shake my head.

"IT FELT LIKE.. Like.." Kagome sighed before continuing. "It felt like someone just stabbed my heart, and ripped it out of me." Tears whelmed up in her eyes. "I ended up telling him my feelings, and now… I don't think he wants to be friends anymore."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…" I started, before I was interrupted. "Rin, please leave." I looked at her shocked. "But Kago…"

"Rin, leave NOW!" She yelled. I got up, and turned my back to her before saying.

"Fine, I will leave then!" I ran out of the room. My tears were already falling down my face, when I reached Sango. She looked at me and shook her head sadly. I ran right past her, and out her front door. I ran all the way to my house, and collapsed on my bed.

I had been crying for a good hour and a half, when I heard my front door open and close.

"I guess dad's home" I sniffed. I heard him calling me, so I wiped away, and straightened out my clothes before heading down stairs to see him. I noticed he was standing, in the kitchen with a bat in his hands.

I gulped. "Hi Dad" I said, nervously.

"Rin, where were you yesterday?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I was a.. at a friends house."

"Rin, do you dare to lie to me?" He questioned, as he turned his face to look at me.

I gulped, and started to walk backwards. "I would never lie to you, sir!"

"Good. So where were you yesterday?" He asked again, as he walked closer. I kept walking backwards, eyeing the bat in his hands.

"I told you I was at a friends house!" I said quietly, as if my voice it's self was going to betray me. I bumped into the wall. 'Shit!' I mentally cursed. Naraku (aka my dad) came right up to me, and stared me in the eyes. When I saw his eyes, I started to write my will in my head. 'Sango gets my Ipod, Miroku my computer, Kagome my..' I was cut short my I heard my dad yell.

"I told you NOT to lie to me!" He barked, as he smacked me across the face. I felt tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. 'No way is this bastard going to get the satisfaction of my tears!'

"Tell me where you were yesterday!" He yelled again.

"I told you! I was at a friends house!" I yelled back, but I immediately regretted it. I saw him take the bat; he had in his hands, and hold it up high above his head. I tried to jump out of the way of the bat, but he managed to land a blow to my knee. I screamed out in pain, as I heard something crack.

I tried to crawl away, but he stopped me with a kick to my stomach. The blow almost made me hurl, but I bit my lip instead, still trying to hold back the tears. I bit my lip so hard, that I tasted blood. My dad crouched down, grabbed my hair, and lifted me to his height.

"Never lie to me again!" He hissed into my ear. He let go of my hair, and I fell to the ground. My vision went black, and the last thing I heard was my dad slam the front door.

When I awoke, I was in intense pain. It hurt like hell! I mentally cursed again. 'Why did I have to get out of bed? First Kagome and now this!' I crawled to the nearest phone, and dialled a number. It rang twice before a very masculine voice answered.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru" I managed to mutter

"Rin?" His voice was laced with concern. "Did that bastard hurt you?" He growled.

"Help…..me" I groaned before I was lost to the darkness once again.

I awoke to bright lights above me. When my eyes adjusted I noticed, I was in a room that looked a lot like a hospital room.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You are in one of the rooms we have here, for when one of us gets sick or something." Someone replied. I looked, at who said the voice and saw Inuyasha. Behind him, was Izayoi, and beside her was a tall man, with silver hair, golden eyes and one blue strip on each of his cheeks. 'That must be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Now I know where they get their looks from.'

"Rin, how are you feeling?" Izayoi asked, her eyes were red and puffy. 'She must have been crying.'

"I am feeling better." I looked around, and noticed Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"He said, he had something to do." The man told me. "We haven't met yet. My name is Inutaisho." He introduced.

"Please to meet you Mr. Inutaisho, my name is Rin" I greeted with a small smile. Inutaisho laughed, and then looked at me.

"Please call me Inutaisho." He smiled. I nodded, and heard someone open the door. I saw Sesshomaru walk into the room. He looked at me, and I saw relief and anger in his eyes. He nodded to his family, and they all left the room. He came and sat down, in the chair Inuyasha was just sitting in.

After a couple minutes of silence, I asked him a question. "What happened?"

Flashback (Sesshomaru's POV)

"Help…me" Rin said, before I heard a 'thump'

"Rin?" I almost yelled into the phone. When she didn't answer I ran towards my car, and jumped in. I drove at top speed to Rin's house. 'I don't care that I am breaking the law! I just need to get to Rin!'

I got out of my car, and ran to her front door. I turned the handle, and noticed it was locked. Without thinking I kicked the door in, and stepped inside. The scent of blood hit my nose, and I followed the scent.

I gasped at the sight before me. Rin was collapsed on the ground, with the phone beside her. She had a bruise that had already formed on her face, her lip was bleeding, and she had a bump the size of a golf ball on her knee.

I growled loudly, and sniffed to see if the person responsible was still home. He wasn't! I carefully picked up Rin, bridal style and took her back to my car. The whole ride back to my house, I gripped the steering wheel. 'I should have never let her go back to that bastard! Just look what he did to my Rin! I said my Rin again didn't I? Oh well.. That bastard is going to pay!'

Flashback end

"And then, when I took you into the house. Izayoi immediately called the doctor." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, well why weren't you here when I woke up?" I questioned.

"I was preparing a room for you to stay in." He replied coolly.

"What why?"

"Because I am not letting you go back to that bastard Rin!" He growled, looking me straight in the eye.

"But what about my stuff? My clothes, my…"

"That has been taken care of as well. All of your stuff has been brought to your new room here." He said, as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What about my dad?" I saw him stop in his tracks. He stared at the door, before answering.

"The police are looking for him. I hope they find that bastard." Was all he said, before he left me to mAnimeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag  
Yesterday, 9:12pmNaraku's POV

"So she is staying at the Takahashi house?" I asked my spy. He nodded, and I dismissed him.

"Kagura!" I called. A young wind demon walked up. "Yes Naraku?"

"Proceed with the plan." I stated.  
"What about my sister, Kanna? You promised you would give her back." Kagura asked.

"I promised that I would give her back, after I have what I want." I stated before I dismissed her as well.

I picked up the picture on my desk. It was of a young woman holding her daughter. "Oh Nina. I will have, what you tried so hard to hide from me." I said, to the woman in the photo. I threw the photo, at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

"And I know where you are hiding it." I picked up another photo off my desk. It was of a 5-year-old girl. "You have been hiding it…In Rin"

A.N- So how was that? Sorry about the late update! I promise it won't be this late again!

Until next time! Take care! :D

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag


	9. Chapter 9

Story: Strange ways of Love

**A. N: **_Hey guys, Anime Roxs Rin- Sess and Inu- Kag just updated her chapter, and it was great, now it's my turn to write, and I hope you guys give us both good reviewes! Here is my chappie! _

_A/N: Hey if any of you guys are Norweigan and are an Inuyasha fan, could you check out our translated story? If you do we'd appriciate it!:D

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Partners and more drama

Rin's POV,

The next week , when I was able to walk... sorta, I still neede cruches. Kagome came up to me and when I notice how red and puffy her eyes where, I looked in the other direction, hell looking anywhere but at her at this moment was better then having to look into those sad eyes; and I was the reason for that.

"Rin... I- I am sorry for yelling at you like that, I shouldn't have, I knew what you where going through at home, and it was wrong of me! Please forgive me." Kagome trailed off.

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Kag, it's okay."

"Rin, you don't have to say that just to be nice to me... I-"

"Kagome! I am fine, I'm still alive, and I understand why you where upset, me and Inuyasha have already talked about that, and we understand eachother now. You should go and talk to him and tell him how you feel." When I finished my speach, Kagome let out a big sigh of relife and rubbed her eyes with both her fists.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Rin, I don't know how I'll do it but I'll make it up to you... I promise!" Kag said to me, when she saw Sesshoumaru she smiled; the smile that I loved, and pushed my shoulder gently and playfully.

"Looks like your gonna be busy with someone... see you in class." Kag said before walking off with a smile on her face.

I stuck my tounge out at her back, but then when I saw Sesshoumaru standing by my side, I blushed.

I thought I heard him chuckle.

"Hmph." I whispered to myself.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Fine." I replied, with a smile on my face.

Just then the bell rang.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

I groaned lowly under my breath before walking to my first class... which was homeroom. Great.

Kagome's POV

I was glad that Rin excepted my apology, but on the other hand I still felt bad for treating her like that. I mean I already knew how she was treated at home, why did I have to go and start yelling at her like that? I also started to feel bad when I heard her run out of my house crying, and I already knew that she wouldn't betray me like that with Inuyasha. Ugh! I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Kagome are you okay?" When I heard a low husky voice behind me I shivered.

"Yup, I'm fine Inuyasha, whats up?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He looked in the other direction when he asked me this.

I blushed, now I really felt bad for yelling at Rin, but I was also happy that Inuyasha was asking me out.

"Uh, sure." I answered, a minute late.

"Cool." He said before taking a seat next to me.

This was going to be akward.

I only hoped that things would stay the same with me and Rin, after I yelled at her like that.

* * *

Rin's POV

In homeroom, Sesshoumaru sat next to me on the right and Sango on the left. I also had a bunch of kids from school asking me what happened, when I knew all they wanted to do was gossip about it later, so I kept my mouth shut and let Sesshoumaru tell them to go away, knowing I wouldn't be able to because I would feel to rude about it later. Geesh, what was up with me?

Before the bell rang though, Kikiyo came up to me, and was standing in front of my desk, smirking. 'Oh shit.' I thought.

"What happened,Rin?" Kikiyo spat my name like it was a peice of dirt.

Oh no, I was NOT going to have this bitch push me around. Sesshoumaru stood up, as if he was going to push her away from my desk. Great, this bitch was making my morning alot wors then it already was.

"Kikiyo, if you don't get away from my desk I will personally kick your ass right here in front of everyone." I snapped.

"How are you going to do that when you can't even get up without your little boyfriend helping you out?" She sneered at Sesshoumaru as she said this.

He growled at her, his eyes turning a tint of red.

I glared at her before thowing a punch at her face, I was able to hit her square in the jaw, because she was leaning so close to my face I was starting to get claustraphobic. She fell on her ass and glared at me.

"You had better go somewhere else before I make you." Sesshoumaru warned.

Kikiyo shot a jealous glare at me before walking off to sit with her slutty friends. Just as she sat down, the teacher walked in.

"Class, we are starting a project and I want to assign you partners before we begin, now will you all sit down while I get my list of names, I am going to partner you up." As she said this, the whole class moaned and I just sighed.

She got her list of names and started going down it.

"Sango you are with Miroku." Sango hissed before walking over and sitting next to him.

"If you so much as put your hand near my ass, I will throw you out the damn window.

"Why, my dear Sango, why would I want to do that?" Miroku asked in a to sweet voice.

Sango ignored him, and so did the teacher. I sighed, if Miroku was smart he would keep his hands off Sango.

"Sesshoumaru, you are with Kagura." Sesshoumaru growled, while Kagura fanned herself and laughed in an annoying flirty laugh.

I fumed. Why did teachers have to do that kind of crap?

"Rin, you are with Koga." I rolled my eyes before walking over and sitting next to Koga...

"Hey, pretty thing." Koga smirked when I blushed, but with embaressment, not because I liked him, bleh!

I thought I heard Sesshoumaru growl, and I turned my head and saw the reason for that, Kagura was leaning in front of him, her shirt cut way to low. 'Rrrr... I swear, I am going to kick her ass.' I thought. getting pissed off.

This was going to be the worst week in my life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

It pissed me off to see Rin sitting with Koga. I was also ready to kick Kagura's ass, if she got any closer, I swear I'll kick her ass... Well, maybey not but I wanted to. She would be dead by now if there wasn't that law where you couldn't hit girls.

She was going to drive me insane by the end of this week, I knew it.

When the bell rang, I walked over to Rin and helped her to her feet, and led her out of the class. I felt eyes boring into both of our backs.

I hissed when I felt Rin tense at my side.

"Ignore them." I ordered.

When I got her to her car, we stood there, in akward silence.

"Sooo..." Rin started.

"Uh, Rin, will you go out with this Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

She answered a second later.

"Uh, yeah."

Instead of saying anything, I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She moaned and wraped both of her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, depening the kiss. I growled lowly in my chest, and she giggled before pulling away.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." Rin said before getting into her car.

"I love you to." I answered.

I was slightly shocked that she even had a car.

"Make sure you stay safe, or I am coming to get you." I warned her.

She nodded her head in response before turning on her car and pulling out of the school parking lot. I slowly followed after her, but headed to my house instead of hers. 'This is the last time I am going to hear that that bastard hit her again, if he does tonight, she is officially staying at my house.' I vowed to myself.

I only hoped I wasn't to late.

* * *

A/N: Whew, I'm done with my chapter, Anime Roxs Rin -sess and Inu - Kag, did an exelent job on chapter 8, and I hope I did a good job on my chapter, can you guys R&R, and tell us what you think? We would appriciate it, thanks!:D


	10. Chapter 10

Story: Strange ways of Love

Author Note: Hey Everyone! It's "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" ".Love" did a great job with her chapter! To clear things up, .Love forgot that Rin was already staying at Sesshomaru's house, but it doesn't matter now. Her chapter was still really good!

Special Chapter: .Love told me that some reviewers want some more Inu/Kag. So this chapter is going to be Inu/Kag, and the next chapter is going to be Rin/Sess for everyone who loves them! And after these two special chapters, we are going to get back to our story line. :D Hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: We don't own any Inuyasha characters, or the song I use in this chapter :(

'Words like this' are thoughts. :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Inuyasha and Kagome's first date

Kagome's POV

I threw another shirt on my bed. "I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Come on Kagome, there has to be something for you to wear to your date." Sango stated. 'There is stuff I can wear to an ordinary date, but this is no ordinary date. This is a date with Inuyasha!' I thought.

"But Sango." I whined. "This is Inuyasha we are talking about! He could have any girl, with the snap of his fingers! I want to look really good for him." Before Sango could answer. My door flew open, and Rin came in panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped at the mall, on the way here." Rin said, as she sat down on my bed. Next to the pile of my clothes, that weren't good enough for Inuyasha.

"Why did you stop there?" Sango asked. Rin smiled, and held up a bag. "For Kagome." She said.

"For me why?" I asked, taking the bag. Rin giggled. "Just look, and then thank me later."

I opened the bag, and tears of joy came to my eyes. "Oh Rin! Thank you! You are a life saver!" I nearly yelled, as I gave her a hug. "Hey what are best friends for?" Rin stated coolly.

I took out, what Rin bought for me. It was a midnight black, halter-top dress. It went to mid thigh, and had a nice V to it. It also puffed out, at the bottom.

"I am going to try it on!" I exclaimed, as I ran to the bathroom. I put on the dress, and it fit me like a glove. It was like; the dress was made for me.

I ran back into the room, and pounced on Rin, with a big hug. "Thank you Rin! It fits like a glove." Rin giggled, and I got off of her. "Any time Kagome, now what necklace are you going to wear with it?" My eyes went wide.

"I don't have a necklace to go with it!" I shouted. I fell onto my knees. I started to cry silently. Rin looked at Sango, and nodded.

Rin came over to me, and gave me a hug. "It's ok Kagome," she said, trying to sooth me.

"No it's not. I am ruined!" I cried. Sango took out a box, and handed it to me. "Here Kagome. This is for you." I took the box, and opened it. Inside was a silver heart necklace. It had a little gold heart inside the silver one. 'It's beautiful' I thought. Tears came to my eyes again, but this time. They were tears of joy.

"Oh thank you Sango! You are a life saver too!" I jumped up, and gave Sango a big hug. Sango laughed, and hugged me back. "Your welcome, Kagome"

"You guys planned this, didn't you?" I asked them. They shrugged, and then nodded.

I laughed. "I love you guys!"

"We know" Rin giggled.

"That's why, we have another surprise for you!" Sango laughed.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled. 'I wonder what they got me?' I thought.

"Yup! Miroku, you can come in now!" Rin called, to the door.

"Whats a beautiful dress without shoes, to go with it?" Miroku said, as he walking into the room.

"Miroku, you didn't?" I said astonished, as I ran and gave him a hug.

"I did." He laughed, as he returned the hug. "Here you go, Kagome." He handed me, a box. I opened the box, and inside, was a pair of silver two inch high heals.

"Thank you so much guys! I love you all!" I gave all three of them a big group hug.

"Your welcome! Now come on Kagome, we need to do you hair and makeup," Rin stated, as her and Sango pushed me into the bathroom.

After about thirty minutes. My hair, and make up was done. My hair was curled, and it flowed nicely down my sides. My make up was light, but still looked good.

"Thanks guys! I owe you one." I said, as I walked back into my room. I looked around, to find a nice purse to go with the outfit, but I couldn't find one.

"Here" I turned around, and Miroku was holding a purse out to me. I was also silver.

"Thanks Roku!" I exclaimed, as I took the purse. I hugged it close to my chest. "Don't be thanking me. Your mom came in, and gave it to me, while you were getting your hair and makeup done. There is also a note inside."

I took out the note, and read it.

Kagome,

Here is a purse to match your outfit. Your friends asked me to provide the purse, and they would provide the rest. I know you will look lovely in it. I have to go out, and pick up Souta now. So I won't be able to see you in it. So please take some pictures for me. Have fun on your date, but remember be safe.

Love,

Mom

I felt tears coming to my eyes again, but I wiped them away before they could mess up my makeup. "Thanks so much guys!" I repeated, for what felt like millionth time that night, but even that didn't feel like enough. 'They are truly my bestest friends' I thought with a smile.

"Like I said before, what are best friends for?" Rin said, with a smile.

I smiled again. "Well lets take that picture for your mom, and then we have to get going" Sango stated. "Me and my dearest Sango, also have a date tonight" Miroku said, with a cheesy grin. Sango rolled her eyes, and took out a camera.

"And me, and Sesshomaru also have a date tonight. Smile Kagome" Rin said, as she made a silly face. So I would laugh. It worked cause I laughed, and Sango took the picture.

Click

"There, all done." Sango put down the camera, and we shared another group hug.

"Bye Kagome! Have a good time" Sango, and Rin chorused.

"Make sure you have fun" Miroku said with a wink. Sango grabbed his ear.

"Lets go, you little pervert." She said, as she dragged him out of the room.

"Oww Sango, you are hurting me" Miroku whined.

"Good" Rin and Me laughed. I turned towards Rin. "Thank you so much Rin, and I am so sorry about yelling at you. I should have known better." I said, looking down at the ground.

Rin put her hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Kagome. You were upset I understand that." She smiled, and gave me a hug. "Have fun, Kagome."

"I will, thanks Rin" Rin started to head out of the room, and I noticed she wasn't limping, and didn't have her crutches.

"Rin!" I called after her retreating form. She turned around, and looked at me.

"What is it Kagome?" She asked.

"When did your knee get better?"

Oh that." She shrugged. "This morning I woke up, and it didn't hurt anymore."

"That good! I am happy, that you're better."

"Thanks. See ya Kagome"

"Bye." I said, as she left the room.

Inuyasha's POV

I pulled into Kagome's driveway, as Rin was walking out of the house.

"Hey Rin." I called to her, as she opened her car door.

"Hey Inuyasha. Kagome is waiting for you inside." She called back.

"Thanks." She nodded, and I walked up to the door. I watched her pull away, and when I saw she was gone. I started playing with the collar of my shirt. My mom had picked out my outfit, for tonight. Which was a little embarrassing, but I am glad she did. She picked out: black dress pants, and a red dress shirt.

I fumbled with my collar a little more before taking a deep breath, and ringing the doorbell. I hid the flowers I had bought for Kagome, behind my back.

She opened the door, and my jaw nearly dropped. Beautiful was an understatement, for how she looked. She was absolutely stunning. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.

She was wearing a midnight black, mid thigh, halter-top dress. It showed off some of her cleavage, but not a lot. It also fit her body like a glove, and was tight in all the right places. Her hair was curled, and framed her face perfectly. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, but she didn't have to wear any to look beautiful. She was also wearing a silver heart necklace, with a gold heart inside. She also had silver heals on.

I saw her blush, under my stare. 'Must be from me checking her out.' I thought with a smirk.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" I said, as I handed her over the roses, I had bought.

Her blush darkened. "Thanks Inuyasha. Come in please." She opened the door wider, and I stepped in. Her house was small, but cosy. I sat on the couch.

"I just need to put these in some water, and then grab my purse ok?" She asked me. I nodded, and she headed towards the kitchen.

Kagome's POV

"OH MY GOD! Inuyasha is in my house! Sitting on my couch, looking like a god! And he even bought me roses!" I thought, as I half ran, half walked to the kitchen. I put the flowers in a vase, and filled the vase up with water. Then I nearly ran up the stairs, and grabbed my purse of my bed.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, as I walked back into the room. I nod, and follow him out of the room, and to his car. He opened the door for me, and I smiled, before I stepped in. He got in his side, and we drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied, with a smirk. I giggled, and turned to face the window. I watched the scenery go by, as we drove to where ever Inuyasha was taking us.

Inuyasha's POV

I glanced over at Kagome. She looked beautiful with the streetlights dancing across her face. I shook my head, and looked at the road. 'Don't want to get in an accident, because that would hurt Kagome, and I NEVER want to hurt her again.' I thought.

"We are here." I said, as we pulled into a parking lot, of a fancy restaurant. I parked my car, and looked at Kagome's face. Her face had shock written all over it.

"Wow Inuyasha! Are we really eating in there?"

"Sure if you want too." I smirked.

"Of course I do!" I walked around to her door, and opened it for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I wrapped my hand around her waist, and walking into the restaurant. I watched Kagome's expressions, as we walked into the restaurant. Her face went from shock to amazement.

"I am guessing you like what you see?" I asked, with a smirk. Kagome turned towards me, with a big dazzling smile on her face.

"Yeah! It is amazing in here!"

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, and who may this beautiful lady be?" The waiter asked. I growled deep in my throat. 'Inuyasha he is just being polite! He isn't trying to take Kagome away.' I told my self.

Kagome blushed. "I'm Kagome."

"Hello Kagome. My name is Ichigo, and I will be your waiter this evening. Table for two?"

I nodded. "Right this way." He led us to private table in the back of the restaurant.

"I will be right back to take your order." He said, as he tried to look down Kagome's dress. I growled out loud this time. 'Note to self. Get this guy fired!'

Kagome looked at me with worried eyes. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Ya I am fine." I sighed. 'This is going to be a long dinner.'

"Where are we going now?" Kagome asked, as I took her to our next destination.

"We are going to a club. Don't worry it is a teenager club, with no alcohol." I reassured her.

"Good, and I can't wait!" She exclaimed. I smirked, and pulled into the parking lot of the club.

Kagome's POV

We walked into the club, and I was a little nervous. I mean I am going to have to dance, with Inuyasha! I looked over and I saw karaoke. My face lit up.

"Oh my gosh karaoke! I love karaoke!" I exclaimed, dragging Inuyasha towards the little stage they had.

"Hello, would you and your friend like to try some karaoke?" A young teen asked us. I looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Sure." Inuyasha wrote our names down, and handed the girl five dollars.

"Great! I have to perfect song for you two. Please go up on stage." She said, pointing to the stage. I thanked her, and walked towards the stage.

"I wonder what song we are going to sing?" I asked, more to my self then to Inuyasha. He shrugged, and stood beside me on stage.

"Hello everyone! We are going to have some karaoke now! Today we have Kagome and Inuyasha, who are going to sing for us, and they are going to sing. Don't go breaking my Heart." The girl said, as she put the song on.

The music started to play, and I noticed that I knew the songs, and it was one of my favourites.

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I couldn't if I tried  
Inuyasha- Honey if I get restless  
Kagome- Baby you're not that kind

I looked over at Inuyasha, and noticed he wasn't even looking at the screen. 'He must know this song too' I looked at him more carefully and noticed he was looking at me.

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- You take the weight off me  
Inuyasha- Honey when you knocked on my door  
Kagome- I gave you my key

I looked into his eyes, as we sang. 'It's like we are singing it to each other' I thought

Inuyasha and Kagome- Woo Hoo! Nobody knows it  
Inuyasha- When I was down  
Kagome- I was your clown

Inuyasha and Kagome- Woo Hoo! Nobody knows it  
Inuyasha- Right from the start  
Kagome- I gave you my heart  
Kagome- Oh! I gave you my heart

Inuyasha- So don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart  
Inuyasha and Kagome- Don't go breaking my heart

I started to sway my hips to the beat, and Inuyasha was bobbing his head up and down, with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha- And nobody told us  
Kagome- 'Cause nobody showed us  
Inuyasha- Now it's up to us babe  
Kagome- Whoa! I think we can make it

Inuyasha- So don't misunderstand me  
Kagome- You put the light in my life  
Inuyasha- Oh! You put the sparks to the flame  
Kagome- I've got your heart in my sights

Inuyasha and me got up really close as we sang this part. 'We are defiantly singing it to each other now' I smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome- Woo Hoo! Nobody knows it  
Inuyasha- When I was down  
Kagome- I was your clown

Inuyasha and Kagome- Woo Hoo! Nobody knows it  
Inuyasha- Right from the start  
Kagome- I gave you my heart  
Kagome- Oh! I gave you my heart

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart  
Inuyasha and Kagome- Don't go breaking my heart

I took the microphone off its stand, and started dancing around the stage. Inuyasha smiled at me, and started to dance around too. The audience was going crazy, and clapping to the beat.

Inuyasha and Kagome- Woo Hoo! Nobody knows it  
Inuyasha- When I was down  
Kagome- I was your clown

Inuyasha- Right from the start  
Kagome- I gave you my heart  
Kagome- Oh! I gave you my heart

Inuyasha and I got up really close again. We were face-to-face, almost nose-to-nose.

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart  
Inuyasha and Kagome- Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart

Inuyasha and Kagome- Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart  
Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart

Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart  
Inuyasha- Don't go breaking my heart  
Kagome- I won't go breaking your heart

As the song ended, I gave Inuyasha a big bug. "Thank you" I whispered in his one of his cute little doggy-ears. "Feh, don't mention it." He mumbled back. I giggled before looking at the crowd. They were all standing, and applauding. I smiled and bowed, before Inuyasha and I walked off the stage.

I walked up to my front door. Once I was up to it. I turned around and smiled at Inuyasha, who stood behind me.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I had a great time!" I said happily.

"Like I said don't mention it." He replied back with a blush. Then his blush darkened and I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Inu.." His lips being pressed to mine cut me off. I was shocked. 'Oh my gosh! Inuyasha is kissing me!' I shrieked in my head. 'Kagome calm down and kiss back!' I told my self, as I kissed him back. A couple minutes later, we broke for air.

"Maybe we can do that again sometime?" He asked, as though he didn't just kiss me.

"Uhhh.. yeah, sure" I stuttered. I was still in shock from the kiss.

"Great see ya around Kagome" He said, as he walked towards his car.

"Ye-Yeah see ya" I called after him.

I walked into my house, and shut the door. I leaned up against it, and sank to the floor in shock. 'He he kissed me!'

Author Note: Sorry this took longer then expected :P I had work, and then I wasn't in the mood for writing. So I am really sorry :( I hope you enjoyed it!

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag

Specail Note/ Bella. Carlisle . love: I am sorry guys, it took me so long to post Animerox Rin - Sess and Inu - Kag's chapter, please forgive me!


End file.
